


Love is a Battlefield

by theladyofthewest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthewest/pseuds/theladyofthewest
Summary: The clash of metal brings about the union of hearts
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi
Kudos: 15





	Love is a Battlefield

Perhaps it was a tad bit unconventional. If he was being completely honest then he didn’t think that anybody else’s parents would resolve their marital conflicts the way his did. Did anybody else’s parents have the kind of conflicts that his did? It was the norm of the world they lived in that a wife would bow to her husband’s will and do whatever it was he ordered. After all, the man of the house knew best.

Yeah… not in his house.

“You would attack me, woman?! Your own husband?!”

“HA! You say that as if you’ve acted the part, darling.”

There was a flurry of movement and his ears flickered in the direction of the conflict, straining to hear the sound of their impending disagreement.

And when the sound of Tetsusaiga being drawn was met with the sound of clanging metal and his father’s snarled curse, he knew it had begun.

It wasn’t long before they had made their way into the main garden, swinging their blades at each other none too gently.

“Would you give me a moment to arm myself before you charge?!” He watched with slight satisfaction as his father ducked to avoid the katana aimed for his throat.

“Constant vigilance, husband,” his mother cooed mockingly, “all is fair in love and war.”

“And this,” he said in response, capturing his mother’s wrist in his much larger hand, twisting it behind her back while he drew her up against him, “happens to be both.”

Giving what seemed to be a stellar imitation of an inu’s growl, she shoved away from him, lifting her blade to point its tip into the underside of his chin.

“You think you’re endearing?”

A roguish smirk crossed his father’s features, not unlike the one that often found its way onto his or his older brother’s face, as he began to circle her, his own sword swinging slightly from his lowered hand.

“I know I’m endearing.” he corrected, a fang peaking out from the corner of his lip.

Inuyasha watched in silent disgust as his mother’s stony features softened in response. She removed her blade from his father’s jaw, taking care to nip the skin there slightly before she lowered her weapon.

“What you are is ridiculous,” she scoffed, turning her back on him and beginning to walk away.

She had only taken a handful of steps when he had hauled her back against his chest, one well muscled arm wrapping around her chest to secure her to him as Tetsusaiga rested gently against her collarbone.

Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke, but both father and son heard her clearly.

“You would use the very blade you forged for my protection against me?”

He gave a small chuckle, pushing his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply.

“What can I say, my sweet? All is fair in love and war, wasn’t it?”

Despite his words, Inuyasha couldn’t help but note that his father moved Tetsusaiga farther away from his mother’s skin, as if the very idea of harming her was so appalling that even the sword couldn’t stand to touch her skin.

It seemed as if she knew this weakness of his, if the smug smile that covered her face was any indication as she began to turn in his arms, dropping her sword as she rested her palms upon his chest.

“But of course… And this just happens to be both, doesn’t it?” She whispered with a small smile as she leaned up on the tips of her toes in order to just graze his chin with her lips.

And as his father’s arms wound around her with an answering grin, his sword resting in one hand, Inuyasha thought he might hurl.

His mother’s hands shifted from his father’s chest to behind her back where she placed them over his hands, squeezing lightly.

Weren’t they supposed to be fighting?

Faster than he could comprehend, she had ripped Tetsusaiga from his father’s grip, which had slackened considerably, and now held the fang against a shellshocked daiyokai’s throat.

What?!

“What?!”

His father seemed to share his sentiments.

“What have I told you about letting your guard down?” Her voice was smug, one hand on her hip as she raised her eyebrow at him.

It didn’t take long for his father to recover from the shock, a grin crossing his face as he realized he’d been well and truly beat.

“A woman after my own heart,” he laughed, his eyes sparkling a bright shade of gold.

“Is that so?” His mother questioned, lowering the blade and pressing it back into its sheath at his father’s hip. “Why go after what already belongs to me?”

Almost immediately, Inuyasha felt the atmosphere shift and felt a sense of foreboding rise up within him as his father’s face seemed to get closer to his mother’s.

“BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING RASH, I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I’M STILL HERE!”

He supposed that ultimately it didn’t matter that his parents were unconventional in how they chose to resolve their disputes.

  
After all, all was fair in love and war - and this just happened to be both. 


End file.
